Piggyback Ride
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Laney twists her ankle on accident, Corey gives Laney a piggyback ride all the way to the ice cream parlor to get her all patched up with ace bandage. When they almost arrive at the ice cream parlor Laney decides to give a token of her gratitude. Leading to a romantic moment between the two band mates. A Fluff filled Corney (Corey x Laney) Fanfiction. Read and Review!


Piggyback Ride

Corey heard a muffled scream from Laney as they walked down the sidewalk together that hot afternoon in Peaceville. They were heading to the ice cream parlor to meet Kin & Kon for a special gig that they were supposed to play in honor of its 25th anniversary of being open.

"Are you OK Lanes?" Corey asked with concern as rushed over to Laney's side.

She was holding her ankle in pain, "I think I twisted my ankle by accident….."

Corey bent down to the ground to take a better look at her ankle; he removed her boot and rolled up her leggings. There was no denying the obvious swollen redness of her skin and the cringing pain she felt when he touched her.

"We'll have to get you taken care of when we get to the ice cream parlor, they'll have some ace bandage that we can use to wrap up your ankle in. But you'll have to be sitting down to play the gig Lanes." Corey said as he put her boot in his backpack so that her skin could get some air.

Laney sighed, "That sucks, I wanted to rock out with you guys….."

"You will Lanes; you'll just be rocking out in a different way though. You have to focus on yourself right now though and get yourself taken care of." Corey reassured her.

Laney pushed back a piece of hair away from her face and asked Corey in a curious tone, "OK, so how are we gonna get to the ice cream parlor with my twisted ankle?"

"I'm gonna give you a piggyback ride all the way there!" Corey replied smiling as he turned his back towards her and held out his arms for her to climb on his back.

Laney blushed wildly and felt her heart racing faster, "Core the ice cream parlor is super far away! I don't want to tire you out before the gig….."

"It's no problem Lanes; we have exactly 5 hours to kill before the gig even starts. We're just gonna miss some practice time. The good news is that we let Kin & Kon take our instruments with them when they left to get the stage prepped up." Corey reassured her.

Laney was still unconvinced at Corey's eagerness, "But I don't want to give you a sore back from carrying me all the way there Core."

"Laney you are light as a feather and you will be carrying my nap sack on your back while I carry you. I'll be fine. I just want to take care of you." Corey replied back, turning his head he gave her a soft and comforting look.

Laney couldn't resist anymore, her ankle was killing her and this was a great chance to have some more physical interaction with him. Blushing, she nodded her head in agreement and she did her best to climb herself on to Corey's back.

He held her legs in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to support herself on his back, she swinged his nap sack on her back and Corey started to walk down the street. They walked for a good hour and a half before they finally saw the ice cream shop in sight. Corey was getting tired from carrying Laney, but he didn't let her know that. He just wanted to make sure she gotten taken care of before the gig started and because he cared for her well being.

"Thanks for giving me a piggyback ride all the way here Core. That means a lot to me and probably to the band as well." Laney told Corey in a thankful tone while smiling softly at him.

Corey chuckled, "No problem Lanes, Lets just get you better now OK?"

"Sounds like a plan, but before we do anything else. I just want to give you a token of my gratitude." Laney said softly.

Corey raised one of his eyebrows, "Yeah?"

That's when he felt Laney's cheek press against his shoulder and her lips kissing his neck softly. It wasn't like she was giving him a hickey or anything, just a simple kiss on the neck that was TOTALLY meant as a token of her gratitude. But Corey knew that this kiss was more than just gratitude.

Corey was blushing a deep crimson as he felt her lips part from his neck and her head snuggle close to his neck in affection.

"Laney-" Corey started to say until he realized that her pain had caused her to get knocked out on his shoulder after she kissed his neck, leaving him in a warm silence.

Corey awkwardly chuckled as he could still feel her lips on his neck. "I love you too Laney. I love you too."

They finally reached the ice cream parlor and Corey laid Laney down on the parlor couch so that he could wrap up her ankle.

Kin gazed over at Corey, who was gazing at Laney like she was made out of pure gold. "What's up Corey? You look kinda star struck. Are you OK?"

"I'm perfectly fine Kin. I'm just glad that Laney's ankle isn't broken." Corey replied, giving his band mate a smile.

Kon smiled, "Well we'll go get everything prepared for the gig." And with that the twins turned away from their band mates and went to work.

That's when Corey heard Laney mumble in her sleep, "I can't believe I did that….."

"I can't believe you did that either Lanes, but I don't mind that you did. Your lips are soft and warm so it felt kinda nice having them on my neck." Corey replied to the sleeping bassist as she was sweetly sleeping on the couch.

Corey felt his body being drawn near Laney's as his head grew closer and closer to her face. Slowly, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly but tenderly. Laney's eyes flickered open to the embrace and closed them again to accept Corey's affectionate kiss.

When he finished off the kiss, he gazed into her sleepy eyes and smiled. "I'm glad that I gave you a piggyback ride today. Or else I wouldn't have had an excuse to kiss you."

Laney blushed and giggled, they stayed like that for a while with Corey stroking her hand in his own. Who knew that a piggyback ride could lead to so much.


End file.
